


Spellbound

by PwoperNinjaElf



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: First Love, M/M, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwoperNinjaElf/pseuds/PwoperNinjaElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MS Horror Fest prompt: "Dom meets the enigmatic, quirky, rebellious Matt at school and instantly becomes captivated by his mysterious lifestyle. Eager to get in with Matt's clique in hope of scoring with him, Dom agrees to come out with him and his friends one time- only to discover that Matt and friends are involved in what appears to be witchcraft. He doesn't allow it to put him off, and doesn't really take it seriously at first, but stuff starts to get real spooky when their 'spells' appear to have some real morbid effects on the people of Teignmouth..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbound

**~Spellbound~**  

With his pitch-black hair gelled in messy spikes, crooked smile and stunning blue eyes, which seemed to forever be twinkling mischievously, Matthew Bellamy was an intriguing enigma, one whom I only found myself wanting to find more and more about by the day.

Sure it hadn’t always been that way, my attention distracted by others, never truly appreciating what had been staring me in the face all along, but time was quickly changing that…

Sitting in English, I found it near impossible to keep my eyes from constantly straying a couple rows forward toward his head of inky spikes, his own attention clearly captured by the life he could see outside the window beside which he sat. My eyes took in the way his expression in profile (of what I could see of it at least) seemed passive and calm, while his right hand’s constant movement, erratically rolling and switching his pen between his long fingers, greatly contrasted it, giving indication to his actual restlessness.

My eyes just continued to drag over his slouched form, my growing obsession admittedly getting the better of me as I’d stopped listening to the teacher ages ago. I didn’t realise how obvious my persistent staring was getting, until, curious as to what it actually was that had his attention so fixated out that window, I chose to move my eyes from him and rather to it. Only to then see the reflection of his face properly, those bright blue eyes of his trained right back on my own stare.

Caught in the act.

I automatically felt myself begin to blush fiercely as I immediately averted my eyes, doing my best to duck and hide my flushed cheeks from that azure gaze I could now suddenly feel burning up my skin. I don’t think I’d ever been quite so embarrassed before in my entire life. I spent the rest of class pretending and doing my best to just join in on the lesson, though I swore I could still feel his gaze never leaving me.

When the bell finally rang out loudly, I hastily grabbed my things and bolted. I wasn’t keen to stick around and find out what Matthew would do to me for having caught me staring. Although slight in stature, there was just something about the boy that I believe instills caution in most rational human beings. It certainly did to me. He was anything but approachable, his stereotypically dark clothes and ‘fuck you’ attitude to general society with which he carried himself, doing anything but help instill any confidence in me to even go and speak to him.

Perhaps that’s why I’d never really noticed him much before in the past, my mind just dismissing looking into him any further, as I assume his whole purpose in the way he carried himself intended: for him to go unnoticed among the general student body. Though, then he wasn’t truly alone either, for Matthew hung out with a group of clearly likeminded people; his friends matching his style of dress and the way in which he carried himself down to the T.

The whole lot tended to stick to themselves and I hadn’t really ever interacted with any of them in the past, the dynamics of our school cliques leaving their existence pretty much null and void to my own. I was outgoing and sociable in nature, I admittedly loved and craved the attention of my peers and, surprisingly, despite having come out as gay the previous year, was popular: virtually the opposite of Matthew and his… crew.

It was later that day, though, as I found myself rooting around in my locker for my missing calculator, that I heard (and felt) the locker next to mine protest as someone suddenly leaned their shoulder into it, my open locker door blocking the face of whoever it was.  It, of course, only took my gaze to glance quickly downward, my eyes taking in the scuffed old pair of black Converse – the laces of which were even black with little white skulls – and slim legs clad in tight, black skinnies, for me to assume who it could only be.

So, admittedly swallowing nervously, I forgot the calculator to instead close my locker door, allowing me to immediately find myself face-to-face with Matthew Bellamy, as I’d guessed I might. However, instead of the pissed off expression I’d assumed I’d be met with, I was greeted with what appeared to be a playful smirk, those truly stunning blue eyes of his twinkling away.

“Hey there.”

“Er, um, hi,” I replied, not sounding nearly as smooth as I usually did and hating myself for it. The fact that I could feel my cheeks heating too only seemed to make matters worse. What did he even want though, to make fun of me? As if I couldn’t feel any more inept around him.

“Dominic Howard, right?” he checked, eyes breaking from mine to do a brief sweep of me; head to toe. Somewhat taken aback with the unabashedly confident gesture, I found myself just nodding back dumbly. “Thought so. I’m Matt, by the way,” he then grinned, bringing to my attention the skewness of his front teeth, before he thrust a hand out to me.

“Um, I know,” was the retarded reply that made its way out of me, as I accepted the offered handshake. Who even shakes hands at our age?!

“Oh?” he asked, one of his dark eyebrows raising interestedly, drawing my attention to the piercing he had there, the corners of his lips twitching.

“We have English and Maths together,” I pointed out with a nod, this time prompting him to smirk properly again. My patience running a bit thin and all too aware of the fact that I was beginning to run late for that Maths class, I just decided to speed things along. Someone had to bring it up. “Why are you even speaking to me, _Matt_ , if I may ask?”

“Um,” he began, this time looking rather a bit more flustered, before he managed to quickly compose himself once more, as he scratched the back of his neck and shrugged, “I was wondering if, I don’t know, you’d like to maybe ditch and come hang out with my mates and me?”

"Wh-what? Now?" Absolutely stunned, having expected him to bring up what had happened in English earlier, an invitation to hang out with his friends and (dare I say it) get to know him better, was the last thing I’d ever have guessed. Suddenly I felt excitement bubbling up inside of me at the prospect of all kinds of possibilities.

"Ah-huh, gonna head over to the Den. It's only Maths left anyway."

"I should really go to maths though..." I began, my stupid conscience getting in the way, but when I saw him scrunch his eyebrows in confusion, I quickly back tracked. Who was I even kidding? I'd kill to get into his good books and I'd die if he thought I were lame. "But then again, hey, I can't even find my calculator. It must be a sign."

"Must be," he grinned and I swear I felt my heart flutter, however cheesy that may sound.

And, if the slight rosiness of his sharp, angled cheekbones was anything to go by, Matt actually may not be _that_ unapproachable after all. Perhaps my odd little obsession I’ve seemed to form with him, will actually even lead somewhere. The only question now, was whether or not I could convince his friends to like me…

 

xxx

 

“Everyone, this is Dominic. Dominic, everyone,” Matt grinned, introducing me to his little group of, well, misfits, who nodded and all looked me up and down, accessing me.

After his unexpected invitation I'd packed my things and met up with Matt down the road from school, but now here we were, meeting his group at their apparently usual place under a tree on the Den. I immediately felt rather a bit out of place amongst them, my faded light blue jeans and white tee standing out amongst their much darker general apparel. To be honest they rather intimidated me.

“Hey, Dominic, I’m Chris,” a tall boy smiled back, surprising me with the warmth in his eyes.

Chris’ apparent girlfriend, for she was sitting between his legs and lying against him, his arms wrapped around her, then grinned back too. “I’m Kelly,” she said, eyes darting to Matt, making her smile grow a bit more.

Another boy with messy dark hair and eyebrows grinned at Matt too, a smirk curling his own lips, before he looked back at me again and nodded, “Tom.”

“Morgan,” a blond guy then introduced himself, a plume of smoke leaving his mouth as he exhaled from his cigarette, a similar smirk on his lips.

“And I’m Ashley,” a blonde girl then informed me, her response different from the others, expression less than impressed, as she too smoked a cigarette.

“Um, nice to meet you all,” I nodded, smiling back at them all, feeling super self-conscious, as I then followed Matthew’s lead and sat down, between him and Tom.

“Same to you,” Tom nodded, that smirk still curling at his lips, eyes flitting between Matt and me.

All eyes were on me though, the outsider amongst the group, as they clearly all still wished to evaluate me, no doubt wondering as to my presence amongst them.

Clearly wanting to thankfully break the awkwardness, Matt chose to speak, asking Chris about the results of the football game the previous night; to my surprise, it turned out the tall boy was quite the avid fan, something which I never would have expected from, well, any of them. Shame on me for being so presumptuous, I guess.

As he then informed everyone happily that his team, Rotherham United, had come off with a clear victory, the group then dispersed into excited chatter about the victorious underdogs’ unlikely win. Matt clearly then also knew the right way to work his group the way he wanted.

Not much of a football fan myself, I didn’t really interact with the discussion, when I then suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder, prompting me to turn to face Matt questioningly. He had an unlit cigarette balancing between his thin lips as he held the half-full carton out toward me, questioningly offering me a smoke.

I wasn’t really much of a smoker either, but not wanting to stick out of the group even more and willing to pretty much do anything to impress the other boy, I took one, smiling thankfully, my cheeks then responsively heating when he winked in response. That should have been my second sign that day in realising just how much of a hold Matthew Bellamy had over me, his sway unquestionable.

Lighter in hand, he leaned in closer to me, prompting me to mimic him in balancing my own smoke between my lips, as he then flicked the lighter open and made to light both of us up at the same time, insuring a close proximity between our faces. I couldn’t help it; I found my eyes instantly captured by his opposite pair of seemingly never-ending crystalline blue, as he stared right back. This time, though, I didn’t – couldn’t – look away.

It sounds stupid to say it, but it honestly felt like he was looking deep into me – into my soul – that twinkle in his eyes causing a tingling heat to prickle and tease at my spine, rushing my blood with that tantalising prospect of possibility and excitement. I wanted to get even closer to him, to touch him, to feel him, to get to know him. I wanted him. I just hoped that the answering glint of azure and his invitation to join them was him wanting me too.

The strange moment we’d been caught in was shattered though, by the laughter of his friends, asking ‘what the fuck’ we were doing. Cheeks burning I’d quickly shifted back, focusing my attention on my cigarette now instead as I took a long drag. My eyes quickly glancing upward caught sight of Matt glaring at his friends as he told them all to “piss off”.

“Amazing,” I then just managed to catch Tom mutter quietly to himself as he shook his head, a disbelieving smile on his face. Before I could ask what he was on about, the fact that Matt had then scooted a bit closer to me, immediately consumed my attention. But when I looked at him questioningly, it was to find him intensely chatting to Chris on his left, their discussion, from what I could make out, revolving around when they should all next get together to convene.

Curious, but all too aware of my status as an outsider, I didn’t ask about _what_ exactly they planned to ‘convene’ for, which by the sounds of things was a regular occurrence of the group’s. Feeling out of place, which I suppose I was, I was grateful when the blond boy, Morgan, chose to speak to me, even if his bored tone sounded anything but genuinely interested in what I had to say.

“So, Dominic, how do you know Matt?” The question was asked in a plume of cigarette smoke as he blew out.

“Um, we have English and Maths together,” I replied, shrugging, the way the other blonde of the group, Ashley I think she’d said her name was, was still apparently sizing me up with her eyes critically, making me feel a bit uncomfortable.

“Oh? Is that where he spotted you then? Hmm,” she spoke up, her eyes briefly flitting to Matt’s direction, before returning to me with a frown. “I don’t see it.”

“See what?” I asked, though by her judgmental body language, I could guess as much. Did she have a thing for Matt then? The thought reduced my nervous smile into a hardline. Though, I supposed, I could hardly blame her; heck, I didn’t even really know for sure if Matt wasn’t straight.

Strangely, as if he could feel my doubt and uncertainty, I could then feel Matt’s fingers lazily brushing against my jean-clad thigh, prompting me to have a look and confirm my suspicions, that he was indeed touching me. However, he appeared to be doing so absentmindedly, him, Chris and Kelly now in deep conversation, his body was even turned away from me.

Odd. Matt was definitely odd, but for some reason I found it only intrigued me even more. He had to be interested in me then, surely? But he was certainly going about it all in a rather strange manner. It was undeniably exciting, this thing forming between us unlike any of my other experiences; perhaps that was why I just excitedly went right along with it all.

I wasn’t shy by nature usually and I had to stop letting myself feel intimidated by this lot, if I hoped to get anywhere with Matt, I had to show them I wasn’t scared off so easily. So, this in mind, I reached out and took the hand of the fingers that were touching me into my own.

The action clearly surprised him, as he turned away from his conversation to glance down at where I held his right hand with my left, before those stunning eyes moved to look back at me, a smile (and not that smirk I’d only seen up until now) graced his face as he squeezed my hand back. Bingo.

It wasn’t until then that I realised Ashley hadn’t replied to my question yet, my focus having been completely absorbed in Matt – as per usual – as she suddenly stood up and stormed off in a huff. Yup, she had to be carrying a torch for him.

“Oh come on, Ashley!” Tom called after her and made to get up, only for Morgan to pull him down.

“Just let her go, Tom. My sister needs to learn to stop being so goddamn dramatic all the time.”

“She’s your sister?” I asked, genuinely curious, although also not really knowing what else to say as I was clearly the cause of her sudden exit. When I tried to let go of Matt’s hand though, everyone’s eyes having taken in our joined hands knowingly, he just gripped me back tighter.

“Ah-huh, my twin in fact,” Morgan replied with a sigh, eyes looking away from our hands. “She can be a real handful sometimes.”

“’Course the fact she’s been in love with Matt here since forever doesn’t really help matters either,” Kelly nodded, confirming my suspicions.

When I then looked at Matt, he just shrugged, his thumb brushing over the back of my hand in a surprisingly possessive manner, which instead of worrying me only seemed to add fuel to the growing flame of my own torch.

“Hey, she cant help it he’s gay,” Tom pointed out, eyes still fixed on the two of us, an odd sort of curiosity dancing about in them. “A fact I’m sure Dominic, on the other hand, clearly doesn’t mind himself…”

I just shrugged, doing my best not to blush. “Um, feel free to call me Dom.”

“Sure thing, _Dom_ ,” Matt practically purred, shifting so that we were right next to each other, our hands now sitting atop his skinny thigh. My face flushed and my insides literally turned to mush, as goosebumps prickled along my skin; I just couldn’t help it, my dick even jumped in my trousers.

“Ugh, Matt, keep it in your pants around us for fuck’s sake,” Chris tsked disapprovingly, him and the others all making faces at us, before breaking out into laughter.

“Pssht, rich coming from you, Chris. You and Kelly are always all over each other,” Matt pointed out with a pout.

“Yeah, but they know when to draw the line, whereas I’m not so sure I’d trust you to do the same, let alone Dom, who’s clearly just putty in your hands,” Tom countered a little too knowingly, making the others only laugh a little louder.

“Fuck you, Tom,” was Matt’s attempt at a comeback as he shot the V-sign at the other boy, before suddenly he let go of my hand, the action admittedly making my heart drop a bit, before he then surprised me by wrapping his arm around me instead. His eyes then quickly looked to me to check he hadn’t overstepped, but I just grinned back at him, causing him to squeeze me tighter before looking back smugly at Tom.

“You two are always so childish,” Morgan shook his head at Tom and Matt, earning a grunt of what I assumed was agreement from Chris.

“You get used to it,” Kelly reassured me with a smile, her words unleashing a swarm of butterflies in my stomach. Did that mean I could hang around them (Matt) more often?

“Um, speaking of which, I believe Dom should come on Friday night,” Matt then said, clearly surprising the others as they all traded looks between each other, Matt’s arm around me just squeezing a bit, as he joined in the secretive communication; not a word leaving anyone, but a definite conversation was taking place.

“I don’t know why we’re all so surprised, of course he’d want Dominic to come along,” Tom muttered, eyes briefly flashing towards me before returning his attention to the others.

“Matt, are you sure that’s the best idea?” Chris asked skeptically, making me shift uncomfortably and subsequently Matt’s hold on me tighten.

“Yeah, Chris has a point, Matt. There’s a very good chance he won’t take it all very well,” Kelly warned, sitting up a bit in Chris’ embrace.

“I’m sure I’ll be okay?” I ventured, not wanting to offend anyone, but also keen to remind them I had a voice of my own. If I wanted to fit in with this crowd, I needed to prove I could stand up for myself.

“You see? He says he’ll be fine too,” Matt said, shooting me a knee melting smile. He seemed to be awful good at doing that, skew teeth and all.

“Matt,” Morgan sighed, “he doesn’t even know what he’s trying to get himself in on.”

“Yeah, well… if he and I, well, if we’re,” he glanced uncertainly at me, but I just wound my arm around him now too, eager to reassure him just how keen on him I was, earning me another stunner, “well, you know, he may as well know about it all? I mean, it is rather an important part of our lives?”

“You want him to know everything?” Tom then asked, raising his dark eyebrows in clearly taken aback shock.

“Well, uh,” Matt’s eyes darted briefly back at me in an oddly anxious manner, “obviously not, erm, _certain_ things… But I can’t see why he shouldn’t be allowed the chance to check out what we do?”

I felt like I should have questioned what exactly it was that he wished to keep from me, undeniable hurt sinking in, but when he looked back at me hopefully, I couldn’t help but let it slide. He’d tell me when he was ready, heck, we barely even knew each other that well still, he could hardly be blamed for wanting to keep a few things to himself for now.

“Fine, fine, I guess it should be alright, but if this goes South, Matt? You’ll only have yourself to blame,” Chris relented, Kelly and the others nodding in agreement.

“You’ll also have to take care of the fallout,” Morgan pointed out, before his eyes returned to me. “You’re not squeamish are you? ‘Cause that may be a problem.”

“Nope, not at all. I don’t scare easily,” I informed them with a confident shake of my head.

“Are you particularly religious?” Tom then asked, confusing me even a bit more, though increasing my curiosity levels for what exactly I was to find on Friday night.

“Um, no? Not really,” I replied, scanning them all with my eyes, trying to see if I could figure out what the hell they were on about. Were they just yanking my chain; wanting to test me a little more? They’d have to try a lot harder to scare me off. I wasn’t about to be scared off any time soon.

“Ah, okay then,” was all Tom said in reply as he nodded.

“Okay, so it’s settled, Dom’s coming on Friday,” Matt announced, but never took his eyes off of me as he grinned widely, his friends just shaking their heads.

“This is madness,” Kelly muttered, only for Chris to rub her arm as he whispered something into her ear.

Odd. I was definitely super curious now about what was happening on Friday, but also super excited that Matt and I clearly seemed to be forming something and he wanted me to hang out with them again.

 

xxx

 

“So this is where you live?” Matt asked a while later, having offered to walk me home. 

“Ah-huh,” I nodded, the two of us now standing in the small walled in front garden, our hands were still joined, the two of us having maintained the contact the whole walk over.

“Nice,” Matt nodded, but his eyes had never really left me, his interest was clearly more focused on me.

“Ah-huh,” I just nodded back dumbly again, Matt’s close proximity getting to be far too distracting, his body mere inches from mine now as he’d moved from beside me to in front of me.

I only then realised we’d both been gradually gravitating closer and closer together, when I could feel his breath blow gently against my face, the sensation instantly causing my skin to heat as I smiled bashfully at him. He just smiled back, before leaning that last tiny bit forward and bringing our lips together in a sweet, gentle kiss, the action so unlike the tough exterior he showed everyone.

The brief touch wasn’t enough and I found myself kissing his lips again and again, my hands moving to slide into his inky hair, ignoring the stiff gel spikes. He also clearly wanted more, as he then used one hand to hold my face close to his and the other to flatten on the small of my back and pull me up against him.

The excitement of it all, had me eagerly opening my mouth for him, the sensation of his slick tongue then sliding in against my own making my toes curl in my shoes, until I felt the odd sensation of something hard running along the roof of my mouth as his tongue began to map my mouth out. I couldn’t help pulling out of the kiss, my expression probably reflecting my curiosity.

“What was that?”

“Hmm?” he asked, his confused expression as to why we’d stopped admittedly adorable, an adjective I’d never previously have associated with him. “Oh, wait, you mean this?” he then asked, realisation kicking in as he then proceeded to stick his tongue out, revealing a silver piercing.

“Oh, wow! Okay, well, I’ve never kissed someone with a tongue piercing before,” I explained, cheeks flushed. I hadn’t noticed he’d had one before. “That must’ve been really sore to get.”

He just shrugged though, “Sometimes you’ve just gotta do something painful, if what you know what you’ll get out of it will be worth it. ‘The end justifies the means’ and all that.”

“You like it then?” I asked curiously, trying to prevent myself from asking to see the piercing again, suddenly fascinated.

Again he just shrugged, “Well, yeah, but the real question is whether you like it?” The mischievous quirk on his lips at that had my stomach doing flips.

“I don’t know, I guess I’ll need to kiss you some more to find out,” I managed, by God’s good grace, to finally sound more like my flirty self and turn things back on him. This then seemed to have been the right thing to say, as he practically beamed at me, before pulling me close once more and sealing our lips again.

This time the odd new sensation of the metal ball on his tongue was expected and most definitely welcomed, my hands once again returning to slide through his stiffly gelled hair, fingers curling around the spikes, as his hands gripped my hips, pulling us flush.

As our kissing heated up, with me sucking on his tongue in a way that made his fingers dig deeper into my hips, trying to pull me as close as was physically possible, I could feel that I was sporting a boner. Before I could become too awkward about it though, I could feel his answering hard-on pressing into my thigh.

When we had to then finally break for some air, the both of us panting and flushed, Matt dropped his hands from my hips and stepped back, an uncharacteristically bashful grin on his face.

“Got a bit carried away there,” he explained apologetically, running a hand through his now messy black hair, thanks to myself.

“Yeah,” was all I could manage, nodding back and grinning no doubt like a dumbass.

“Well, um, I should be heading home now then…”

“Uh, I guess so,” I nodded, disappointment flooded over me, I didn’t want him to have to go yet.

“See you around, I cant wait for Friday,” he winked, before spinning on his heel and leaving me as I called goodbye after him.

He wasn’t alone, Friday couldn’t come soon enough as far as I was concerned, my obsession for him only seemed to continue to increase, I wanted – _needed_ – to know more about him and the prospect of Friday was seeming like a fabulous opportunity to do so.


End file.
